


A Place for Stories to collect Dust

by Depravity



Series: Solavellan Stories from Hell [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, I like writing fucked up stuff though so that will be reflected in some of the prompts, This literally just contains a table of contents for what I want to write/am currently working on, depravity is the name and the game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depravity/pseuds/Depravity
Summary: This empty shell holds a list of contents and all the unfinished/unpublished little one-shots from solavellan hell I wrote when I had feels, including such gems as "What if Lavellan was a circle apprentice and Solas was first enchanter?", "What if clan Lavellan's First accidentally summons the dread wolf and turns into a Halla to flee him only to find herself in his teeth?", as well as more typical stuff like "What if Lavellan was a city elf running from her arranged marriage hoping to join a nearby dalish clan only to run into Solas after he just had another huge disappointment with that clan?", and "What if Lavellan is a slave in old Elvhenan and Solas still one of Mythals hunters and she catches his eye by chance?", down to the most basic "What if the dread wolf would have lain with Lavellan under false pretenses, though?", and even an instance of strangely sad domestic fluff.There are literally no stories in here. Just my prompts. Published fics will be separate. Don't even bother opening it before it shows more than a 5k word count. Not worth your time unless you are into disappointment.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Series: Solavellan Stories from Hell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Place for Stories to collect Dust

**Author's Note:**

> All Lavellans from my stories have different soul and patronymic names, looks, and backgrounds. I'm not married to the idea of one specific Lavellan I play romancing Solas. All Lavellans are made equal and deserve a chance to bonk the egg. Warrior, rogue, mage, civilian, skin color/hair color/eye color (physical appearance), all of the vallaslin, disabled, or able-bodied, sheltered, hardened, or traumatized, different personalities/opinions on matters, and ways of dealing with problems, all Lavellans are valid Lavellans here. All ripe for the torture I wanna put 'em through. Equal rights and all that.
> 
> With that out of the way, I hope you find what you are looking for. Dar'eth Shiral.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outlining my work for my own convenience, nothing to see here.

This whole fic is literally just a secure place for my shitty drabbles to turn into shitty drafts and collect dust as I patch them up for myself. You know. _Like an asshole._

* * *

Drabble Priority List

  * Solas is captured and becomes First enchanter of the Circle of Ansburg while planning his escape and Apprentice Iveani Lavellan develops a huge crush on him.  
_70% done_ / **1 Vote**
  * Solas tears the veil down and as the world is reformed Dinlaselan Lavellan is sucked through time before being thrown several thousand years into the future. The Solas there remembers her, but just like the world, he has changed.  
_50% done_ / **0 Votes**
  * Solas hasn't awoken from his uthenera for very long when he runs into and is accepted by a certain Dalish Clan where he meets Asvhalla Lavellan who surprises him more than her unusually welcoming clan did.  
_45% done_ / **0 Votes**
  * Emmaera Lavellan falls back in time after the events of Trespasser and meets a rather young and significantly more proud Solas who is curious about her but she is so consumed by anger and sorrow she can barely look at him after his betrayal.  
_40% done_ / **0 Votes**
  * Shalelan Lavellan left her clan to make room for another young mage who otherwise would have had to leave and finds herself cornered by Templars on her journey but gets aid from Solas.  
_32% done_ / **0 Votes**
  * Fenmyelan Lavellan's clan was destroyed by Slavers and when Solas kills them to free the strange assortment of elven slaves they collected all over the continent he finds himself their unwilling leader.  
_28% done_ / **0 Votes**
  * Solas in form of the dread wolf chases Ghilen Lavellan down for fun who shapeshifted into a halla to escape his terrifying maw and sweet promises.  
_22% done_ / **0 Votes**
  * Idrilla Lavellan is a red Jenny because she is an orphan who thinks of Sera as a sister and Sera isn't pleased to see her fall for Solas.  
_16% done_ / **0 Votes**
  * Solas has only recently become an Evanuris and hides from those who call him Fen'Harel with disdain and a miserable slave woman who refuses his help, Nisathe Lavhellan, catches his attention.  
_15% done_ / **1 Vote**
  * Solas is still a sentinel of Mythal in Arlathan when he comes across a mousy, thin-blooded slave girl named Siona Lavellan and for the first time, wisdom doubts his purpose in this world and something twists irreversibly in his soul.  
_12% done_ / **0 Votes**
  * Lavellan is a daughter of Mythal and Mythal promises her hand to Solas as a reward for his extraordinary services.  
_10% done_ / **0 Votes**
  * Solas won. The veil is gone. The world reformed to his liking. And miraculously Saeris Lavellan lives, one of the few dalish elves left alive in the world because Solas can't let her go and she is stuck as a living oddity amid the true elvhen people.  
_10% done_ / **0 Votes**
  * Solas feels his time wandering in the Fade under uthenera drawing to an end when he notices he finds himself in the dreams of Feratherien Lavellan whenever she sleeps, whether he likes it or not.  
_6% done_ / **0 Votes**
  * City elf El ~~va~~ not yet Lavellan runs from an arranged marriage and finds shelter with "hedge-mage" Solas in the nearby forest.  
_5% done_ / **1 Vote**
  * Laisa Lavellan was left for dead after an altercation with shems she meant to trade with when Solas finds her and after some consideration patches her up but insists he doesn't have time to escort her back safely to her clan so she follows him to the conclave.  
_5% done_ / **0 Votes**
  * Tarasha Lavellan is on her way to the conclave and bathing naked in a forest spring to relieve some of the journey's stress when a certain elvhen apostate accidentally crosses her path.  
_5% done_ / **0 Votes**
  * U’vunlea Lavellan is mute and almost blind and incredibly vague most of the time but became leader of the inquisition, and Solas finds he is fascinated by her indomitable spirit.  
_2% done_ / **0 Votes**
  * Inquisitor Linnarel Lavellan's ears aren't round enough to be human but not long enough to be elven and Solas loathes that he feels so attracted to her anyway, unwilling to commit to a woman of even half-different species.  
_0% done_ / **0 Votes**
  * Vunora Lavellan is pregnant, alone, and slowly dying and she doesn't want to think about why even though Cole keeps unwittingly reminding her.  
_0% done_ / **0 Votes**
  * Solas comes across a young elf who survives perfectly fine all on her lonesome in the wilderness and is loved by spirits yet she doesn't even seem to understand language but the spirits call her Shora.  
_0% done_ / **0 Votes**
  * Dianisamahl Lavellan works 3 jobs to make ends meet until she catches the eye of a rich elvhen man who makes her an offer she can't afford to refuse.  
_0% done_ / **0 Votes**
  * NGE-inspired AU, Solas is an angel send by SEELE meant to bring the end of life on earth (aka pseudo-Kaworu), and most of everyone else work for NERV where Lavellan and most of the rest of the crew pilot EVAs.  
_0% done_ / **0 Votes**
  * Solas and Lavellan are slaves in the Tevinter empire and find solace in one another.  
_0% done_ / **0 Votes**
  * Ilensul Lavellan reborn into modern-day Thedas meets a still living dread wolf, who once he starts recognizing her soul is eaten alive by guilt and a need to make her life better, tangling himself in a whole new net of lies.  
_0% done_ / **0 Votes**
  * Harea Lavellan in modern Thedas tries to summon a spirit for help but accidentally summons and binds the dread wolf and ancient god of her people she never even believed really existed. Hilarity and smut ensue.  
_0% done_ / **0 Votes**
  * Supernatural-inspired AU where Solas and Lavellan hunt demons, lost/misguided spirits and return them to the fade and kill the occasional dangerous creature and Lavellan doesn't know that the teacher she is traveling with is the worst of them all.  
_0% done_ / **0 Votes**
  * Datishan Lavellan in modern Thedas comes across Cole who recognizes her soul and the pain she still carries even if she can't recognize it and so he works to reunite her with Solas who is less than willing to fall down that particular rabbit hole again and reopen his own wounds.  
_0% done_ / **0 Votes**
  * Inquisitor Lavellan was at the conclave as a loyalist circle mage and Solas loathes her.  
_0% done_ / **0 Votes**
  * Fisara Lavellan in modern Thedas moves across the country to make a new life for herself and Solas is part of her new friend group and kind of a stoner-mage, it takes her a while to realize how much more there is to him because he is rather content having everyone believe he is just some one-note character.  
_0% done_ / **0 Votes**
  * Among Us-inspired AU where Lavellan is part of a team of astronauts on route to a remote research station and Solas is the alien imposter who took the form of a murdered party member and murders everyone until only Lavellan is left.  
_0% done_ / **0 Votes**
  * I dunno, an AU where Lavellan is a powerful dalish princess or something and Solas is really just a poor wandering hedge-mage.  
_0% done_ / **0 Votes**
  * Foolish elven tribes sacrifice young elves in bloody rituals to their gods. Drynne Lavellan lands on the slab. Fen'Harel isn't amused.  
_0% done_ / **0 Votes**
  * Galifalon Lavellan who is a modern Thedas prostitute and tries to win Solas who walks past her corner once a day as a customer.  
_0% done_ / **0 Votes**
  * Solas is in uthenera and Lavellan is the only/last one in the current generation of caretakers for his body. As she takes care of him and pretend to have conversations with him she forms a peculiar bond with the motionless ever-quiet form of a god.  
_0% done_ / **0 Votes**



**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to use these if you like any of 'em. If you have a prompt you want added write a comment and if I like it I'll add it (Either way, I'll answer). If you like a prompt and want me to prioritize writing on it please write a comment and I'll add a vote for the fic.


End file.
